When the Stars Align
by SparkleLikeEdward
Summary: Alternate world and story where Bella leaves Edward. What happens with the lion when the lamb leaves? Please read and review!
1. Sunshine

**When the stars align**

I felt like I was being whipped, only it was just the snow and the wind. The last few days had been cloudy and it had changed in to stormy weather. Even if I should not have been able to feel cold, I did. And I had since June. 7 months, 3 weeks and 5 days since that day in June, when she left me.

The flowers in the meadow had been soft pink and purple, and the leaves on the trees had been bright green. Summer had just begun in Forks. The sun shined and the sky was clear blue. She was still pale, and her perfect blush and her fast heartbeat was still the most significant part of my life. If I could look at her and listen to her heart every minute of my life, I would give anything to. And I had. All that she wanted was _me,_ and I gave that to her.

As I was alone now, so I decided to cheat. I thought of her_. _Of her heartbeat and the feeling of the heat from her skin near mine. Of her smell, floral somehow. Of the warmth in her cheeks when she looked at me, the blushing pink. That day, I had looked her in the eyes, her warm chocolate eyes, and whispered _I love you_. I still love you, I thought to myself.

_Come back, come back to me._ Oh, if I had just said those words then. That warm, sunny, horrible day. She wanted to go for a walk, to the meadow. Out of town, into the forest. To our meadow. As we came close to the field, she slowed down. Took my hand, and lead me trough the think vegetation. We stood in the middle of the meadow, and she let my hand go. _She never did that. _"I want you to go away" she had said, her voice hard, yet awkward. "I don't want you anymore." I felt my chest fall apart. My heart, which did not beat, died. Every piece of my body shut down. It felt like I was falling. It still does. She had turned her back to me and walked away. When she came to the edge of the forest, she had turned around. "I will always love you, somehow. I'll come back when it's right, when the stars align." _When the stars align._

I looked up at the dark sky. The stars shone bright, and the snowing had stopped. The ground in the forest was covered in white. I could still feel her warm touch. The feeling of having her in my arms, her hands in mine, her lips against mine the last time. In the meadow. The last time I had been there was June, that day, when she left me. But I had to go back. I felt that I had to go back _now_.

As I walked past the last trees, I felt warm. Like something was different. Like a sun was shining. I slid past the last tree blocking my way. Then I heard it, a slight heartbeat.

And there she sat, in the middle of the meadow. _Bella. _


	2. A Slight Touch

Note: I do not own Twilight, or its characters. But I wouldn't mind owning Edward Cullen 

_As I walked past the last trees, I felt warm. Like something was different. Like a sun was shining. I slid past the last tree blocking my way. Then I heard it, a slight heartbeat._

_And there she sat, in the middle of the meadow. Bella. _

She hadn't seen me yet, and I decided to approach her quietly, one step at he time. Only 15 steps away from her I stopped. She sat with her legs bent under her, looking straight at the ground. Her breaths were hitched and she often winced when she exhaled. Her slender arms were wrapped around her chest and she looked like she was in deep pain. All I could do was stare.

A quiet sob escaped her lips. I gasped. I couldn't understand why she was in pain, and I felt like my heart was breaking watching this. Her head moved slightly to the left, like she listened for something. Then I think she noticed me, standing there like any other fool would. Her head slowly raised, her hair hanging on both sides of her face, hiding most of it. Her eyes flickered towards my feet and legs, but it seemed like she refused to look at my face. Her eyes suddenly turned upwards, and a deep chocolate brown looked into my eyes.

The look was piercing. I felt that she looked right through me. Tears filled her eyes, and some ran down her cheeks. Her expression was blank and her mouth open in shock. "E...E...Ed-Edward?" she whispered. She got up on her knees and crawled slowly towards me. I couldn't move. Her strong scent surrounded me, and I inhaled it deeply. Sweet, floral, human. A scent that was only hers. Her eyes kept staring at my face, her appearance still shaken. I couldn't quiet read the expression in her eyes. She raised her right arm towards my legs, and slowly bent forward, sitting on her knees now. As she stretched the last centimetres towards my legs, I felt the heat of her skin and her warm blood pulsing through her veins against my constantly cold skin. Then it burned.

Her fingertips touched my left calf. The burning decreased. She slowly pulled her arm back. Her eyes never flinched from mine once during the small act. Now she stared at the snow on the ground. She started getting up little by little, as if her feet and knees were week. She finally was standing up, and she looked at me again. This time her eyes were filled with sorrow, grief, anger and sadness of all kinds, and once again tear fell from them. The pain in my non-existing heart increased, and I stepped towards her. Her eyes flickered to my feet, and I realized I wasn't wearing shoes. She pointed at them and her eyes were filled with wonder. "I…" I started. "I have problems remembering my normal routines. Other thoughts have been blocking my mind." Her mouth formed into an O and she nodded. Then she reached her hand towards me.

Her hand was blue with frost, and I immediately grabbed it. She exhaled, and it seemed as if she relaxed more. At the same time her heartbeat increased. Her hand burned up, and I even felt my own hand getting warmer. She shivered as the wind blew across the meadow and whipped around us. "I wonder if…" I said softly. I raised my hand up to her face, and gently stroked it across her cheek. She immediately blushed. Then her body went limp.


End file.
